Hunter and Dragon
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Harry is a son of Hunter while Draco is last of her kind. Yes, Draco is girl get over it don't like don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be my second Harry Potter fanfic, but this one might be series depends if you guys want to be a series. You know the drill I don't own Harry Potter. Also, this story will be in a different world. A last thing I promise Draco is a girl don't like don't read it.**

**/**

"It starts when world of dragon where cast off by humans and their new weapons. Slowly, one by one they were getting killed off; eggs of new born never made it to hatching days and if they did they were sold off as pets. There are rumors still floating around that there is a dragon floating around born with silver scaled and silver eyes living around snowy peaks of Scotland. Many people claim seeing this beauty also, drawing shown the more powerful is dragon the more shifts it has." Sirius Black told his god-son Harry Potter. Harry was only eight and amazed of the story.

"Is it true, Sirius?" Harry asks in excitement in his voice.

"Of course my boy your father is best hunter around." Sirius replay if laughing fit.

"I _was_ the best hunter that will soon go to Harry when he comes to age. If are any dragons at all." James replay handing coffee to Sirius.

"Are you kidding, James they are always trying find a way to population again." Sirius said taking sip of his coffee.

"Enough of this dragon talk Harry go outside and play and don't wonder off to far." Lily said as she took Harry's hand lead him outside.

"Alright, Mom" Harry shout as he race around the woods.

Inside:

"Are you sure spot the silver dragon?" James asks looking tense.

"I saw with my very own eyes, James; she must be around Harry's age." Sirius reported looking at the both Potters.

"Was she by herself?" Lily asks in worry tone as she took a seat next to her husband.

"The way she look she was I didn't smell no other dragon around." Sirius responds looking at his coffee.

"Where was she and better yet why didn't you kill her?" James asks looking Sirius in the eyes.

"I couldn't she is young, James; she around Harry's age. Also, the last time I saw her was in forest I don't why she stray away from home." Sirius answers to James question.

"She is not child; she is a threat to the village." James spoke in stern voice.

"Wait, you said she was in the forest Harry is in forest. Oh no," Lily said in the nervous tone.

Outside with Harry:

Being eight years made Harry curious especially the forest as long he can remember his parents refuse send him outside by himself since his father was Dragon Hunter means he had a lot enemies so for him this big deal, but promising his mother he stay close to home . That was until he saw something shine in the light he follow it until he made to meadow. A girl with small horn, silver scale tail and wing shine bright in the sun.

"Hello," Harry shouts out causing the girl to flinch her horn, tail, and wings go back inside.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted.

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY" Lily, James, and Sirius shouted as they spot the young boy.

"Harry, are you alright?" Lily asks with panic in her voice; as she picks up her little boy.

"You stay away from him!" James seether out; causing the little girl disappear. From then on Harry never saw the girl with silver hair again.

**/**

**AN: What did you think about should I write more stop. Let me know leave review or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to Arch The Ripper for your review, and everyone who have read this chapter.**

**/**

It has been eight years since Harry seen the girl with silver hair; to this day he remember her shinny scale. Harry is now sixteen he was accepted Hogwarts for expand his dragon hunting like his father, and he also, made friends long the way and meet his love, but with friends came with enemies by enemies he means dragons. The love of his life name is Ginny Weasley she is only girl in Weasley also, sister to his close mate Ron Weasley who he is in love Hermione Granger who is mudblood. Despite everything the trio plus Ginny have it easy at Hogwarts until it came their fourth year.

"You call me, Mister Dumbledore." Harry asks as he enters his study.

"Ah yes, Mister Potter I'm glad you can stop in a short notice." Dumbledore stated as he walk over to Harry.

"Don't worry Sir I wasn't in middle anything important." Harry reassures his headmaster.

"Good, follow me my boy." Dumbledore said as led Harry to his book case pulling first book to his right opening a secret passage leading into a long corridor into holding cell. In the cell stood silver dragon stand tall and proud with good built of body, but chain down both legs and arms along neck. It belt out roar in anger; glaring at both men.

"Come now Draco is that anyway to treat a guess." Dumbledore ask as stick out his hand.

"Sir, I think you should be careful those things are dangerous especially old silver." Harry stated as the dragon gave puff as the dragon brush its head towards Dumbledore.

"Non-sense she won't hurt fly right Draco." Dumbledore stated as he pat her scale. The dragon gives small purr.

"To be honest Sir; why did you call me?" Harry ask as he stare at the scene that is happing.

"Ah yes, thank you Harry for remind me as you recall the Triwizard Tournament are coming up and I know you come from long line of dragon hunter, but I don't want you kill her I just want you train her." Dumbledore stated both dragon and boy were shock.

"You're joking right? I can't tame a dragon they were meant to be kill not rise by human or wizard." Harry stated in fit anger as he look disgusted at the dragon.

"You are the only with background that involved with dragon and that's finial and Draco stop giving me that look. You two will meet at Hagrid place work there for at least two hours." Dumbledore stated in stern voice, as he led Harry out. "Good night, Draco." Dumbledore said with smile on his face the dragon only reply with grunt as she lay down and sleep.

Next Day:

"So you're training a dragon?" Ron asks as he follows Harry.

"I though your parents were dragon hunter not tamers?" Hermione asks as she follows the two boys

"They are but Dumbledore needs me to train her because of Triwizard Tournament are coming up and I guess they need her." Harry explains his situation. When they made to Hagrid place, but no sight of the dragon.

"HAGRID," Harry shouts out to get Hagrid attention, Hagrid open the door for the trio.

"Where's the dragon?" Harry asks as they step in Hagrid place as Hagrid pace back and forth.

"Well you see here kids when they transporting Draco, she escapes and we don't where she went." Hagrid stated in panic tone, as he continues to pace. When there was soft thud outside they all ran outside to see a young women with silver hair and silver eyes, with pale skin and small white horn along with fact she was standing nude. Both boys look away, Hagrid race back inside giving her jacket to cover her up.

"Don't worry, Hagrid if I try to runway I wouldn't make far with these tattoo's on my back since I was enrolled this Triwizard Tournament and plus you have that so-called _hunter _can track me down." Draco said with venom in her words.

"You should be careful the Potter's most feared hunter around." Ron said with most confidence in his voice.

"Ah, the Potter's oh I'm so afraid the boy who can kill me has the heartbeat of jack rabbit I'm so scared." Draco drops the sarcasm in making quick shake.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Harry stated standing his ground.

"Fine," Draco said as she drop the jack jump on Harry as they struggle for dominance. After few minutes Harry was final on top of Draco pinning her wrist above her head along with straddling her hips. Draco was struggling to get free.

"HARRY, what are you doing?" Ginny screech out as she race down were Draco and Harry were wrestling, Harry quickly got off Draco.

"Listen, Ginny it's not what it looks like I swear." Harry try to explain Draco step back transform into her true form and flew off.

"Who was she?" Ginny asks looking at Harry

"That was silver dragon that I have train." Harry explains as they head back towards the school.

**AN: Thank you, again for reading this chapter and I hope you like and I'm sorry it's not my best work but hope you like. Please leave review or PM how much you love it or hate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you sweetstrawberry15 and PotterinCanada for your review and everyone else who like this story. Let's get back to the story. **

**/**

After the Draco fiasco Harry gone and went to dinner. In the dining hall he didn't see Draco anyway where. He safely assumes she was back in her cell. After dinner Harry head back to his dorm room when he spots a note on his bed.

If you want learn more about Dragons then meet me library restriction area in one hour.

Draco

Harry sigh as look at the lock it's almost midnight what the hell is Draco thinking summing him at middle of the night.

Hour early:

Draco was relaxing a top of watch towers when she felt strong present behind her.

"What do you want, Obsidian?" Draco seether as she turn seeing 22 year old man standing 5'10 ft. with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin.

"I feel hurt, Silver being cruel to your future mate along with king." Obsidian said with smirk on his face as he reaches out for her face.

"The name is not Silver its Draco. You will not be my mate or my king." Draco stated as turnaround no longer looking at Obsidian.

"Silver, my dear can you image us taking back our world, and our future babies no longer worrying about hunters. You by my side a crown fit best for you only and jewels farther eyes can see." Obsidian whispers in Draco's ear has he hold her waist. Draco can only close her eyes imaging her freedom back along with her family no longer bed.

"All you have to do is to say is "yes" to me." Obsidian whisper as he leans down to Draco's neck.

"My answer is NO I have important business to take care of." Draco stated as she push Obsidian away from her. "If you dare come even near me again I'll end you now leave." Draco growl Obsidian was still shock to see Draco denied his offer.

"Fine," Obsidian stated as he flew off. Draco took deep breath as she went downstairs towards Gryffindor's house leaving the note for Harry to meet her at restriction area of library.

Now:

"Your late, Potter." Draco stated as she wait outside of the library.

"No, I'm not if anything I'm just minute late." Harry responds as he follows her.

"Well that's minute I won't be getting back." Draco replay as she push open the door.

"Are you wearing clothes?" Harry asks as he looks at Draco who was wearing pants, just tank-top, and bare foot.

"Yeah, since people never seen naked women before and Hagrid was kind enough to go town for me." Draco replay as they walk isle of books. Harry can see the better view of mark that she was talking about with Hagrid it was only school emblem on her back.

"Why did you summon me?" Harry asks as he broke the silent.

"The fact the Triwizard is coming up soon and I want this obedience lesson over with is big factor, and what better way is to reteach hunter about dragons. Since what you know is false information." Draco explains as the maybe of restriction area of library. Draco's hands turn into dragon smashing the lock.

"Now come on." Draco stated as she led the way.

"How far are we going I can barely see?" Harry asks as he tries to squint. He felt small, cold hand holding his hand.

"Were almost there also, the only reason why I'm holding your hand hunter is because I don't want to lose you." Draco stated and thankful Harry can't see her face she was red as tomato. Draco stops and took her right and walks few feet mores. Draco let go of Harry's hand to make small fire ball enough for them to read. When there was enough light they both notice how close they were cheek to cheek. They both step away from each other.

"Anyway back to teaching." Draco coughs as she pulls the first book.

"Are you cold?" Harry asks looking at her as he took seat on floor.

"No, I'm normally this cold." Draco answers as she took seat next to Harry.

"Let's start from the beginning." Draco said as she told stories about dragons. Harry was impressing about dragons and most these facts never came towards light until today. After a while they both asleep; it was Dumbledore who found them sleeping together.

"Good morning you two, Harry you're ready late for your first class." Dumbledore laugh as the both separate from each other.

"Come you two the time has come for the Goblet of Fire should be ready spit out name." Dumbledore stated as he led outside of the restriction section. After leaving library the trio made their way to grand room. Harry went were Ron and Hermione standing. While Draco follows Dumbledore then goblet spat out a piece a paper, Dumbledore catch it and read the name.

"HARRY POTTER" Dumbledore shout looking at Harry same with Draco. Draco look consider what waits for them at the Triwizard Tournament.

**/**

**AN: Hope you guys like them and please live review or PM me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to PotterinCanada, for your review and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**/**

After announcing name for who is competing in the Triwizard Tournament Draco pull Harry outside the grand room.

"You think this funny, Potter" Draco stated as she slam him against the wall staring into emerald eyes.

"Trust me, Draco I didn't put my name in goblet." Harry stated as he try free himself.

"HARRY," Ginny shout as she race towards Harry; Draco let go Harry and disappear.

"Are you're alright, Harry?" Ginny asks as she tries helping him up, and glaring at Draco.

"Yea, I'm fine." Harry answer as he got up as he watched Draco leaving; Draco storm through halls letting out sigh as she prepare for other dragon or whatever creature coming her way.

"Excuse me, Draco." A shy dark brown teen-boy approaches Draco with a Ravenclaw robe.

"Yes, what do you want?" Draco asks keeping her temper in check looking at the Ravenclaw student.

"I know your dragon, but I don't if I'm dragon?" Ravenclaw teen asks as shift his arm into dragon arm. Draco eyes widen seeing scales she step closer smell the teen to see if she pick up draconian scent.

"You are dragon my dear. I'll teach you how to be dragon." Draco stated softly as she hold the teen.

"DARCO," Harry shouted causing Draco look up letting go of teen. Harry was not alone and not with Ginny he was with Hufflepuff boy he had brown hair and grey eyes.

"So this must be silver dragon that's roaming around Hogwarts castle." Hufflepuff teen said as stared at Draco.

"Did your mother ever tell you its rude to stared." Draco snaps back at the Hufflepuff teen.

"Who is this?" Harry asks looking at the Ravenclaw boy.

"He one of my kind not silver, but dragon he must be wearing charm that cover his scent from hunters and only dragon can smell. Your friends who is he?" Draco replay looking at Hufflepuff boy.

"This Cedric Diggory he is other competitor and him?" Harry replay looking at Ravenclaw boy; Harry can feel peg jealousy about Draco connection with Ravenclaw boy.

"I don't know his name." Draco said with embarrassment on her face.

"What is your name?" Draco asks looking at Ravenclaw teen.

"My name is Thorne." Thorne answer looking at older dragon.

"Well this going be interesting year for the Triwizard." Cedric said with chuckle.

"You can say that again come on Thorne we need you get ready for tournament since there will be extra dragon." Draco explains as she took his hand leading towards the Quidditch pitch. The two competitors follow the two dragons.

When they got on the pitch Draco's wings sport out she shouted enjoying the feel of flying "Come on take off your shirt and think about the sky." Thorne took off his robe and shirt "How do you do this flying thing?" he asks looking up; Draco land next Thorne.

"Alright, give me your hands, close your eyes, and think about sky." Draco explain holding Thorne's hand then Thorne wings sport out the colors dark brown and slowly his wings start to flap and flying in no time. Draco let go Thorne's hand as they flew together. After a while they land on ground well Thorne had his own tumble down.

"Tomorrow I'll teach you how to shift into your true form." Draco said as they walk towards the competitors.

"Where you two waiting for use?" Draco asks as she helps Harry up.

"Yeah," Harry answer as picking up his stuff.

"So how does this dragon riding get sort out with who ride who?" Cedric asks looking at the two dragons.

"Thorne and you are partners and Potter and me are partners for the tournament and we just have to wait for other competitors." Draco explain as she open her wings "Also, have nice rest boys you need it because the tournament starts soon." as she flew away.

Right about dinner Dumbledore made his announcement about the Triwizard.

"Now we welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Olympe Maxime." Dumbledore announce as the grand door open reveling Beauxbatons ladies. The ladies give small performance as they enter.

Ron couldn't keep his eyes off Beauxbatons ladies a bum that's when their Headmistress steps in.

"Now we welcome our friends from the North the Proud Sons of Durmstrang follow by their Head Master Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore announce as the young men in brown walk in stomping with their staff twirling them and doing acrobats performs as two man step in. While Ron got scared of the sight of headmaster, as Head Master walks in his students blow fire.

"Lastly Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry present our last guest of night the Silver Dragon." Dumbledore announce as everyone start to talk about the last dragon revealing herself.

Then slowly snow start blow in as Draco walks wearing a white dress that show her that has dragon tattoo wings on her back her hair pin up in bun. The dress is long sleeve and crystal running along the sleeve and the upper portion of the dress, and her shoe match the dress lovely crystallizes to perfection. Once she made at end of the tables she bow to the Headmasters and Mistress.

"You taught this a little one better, Albus." Headmaster Igor said with his thick accent.

"What pretty young lady you are." Headmistress Maxine said looking at Draco attire.

"Draco wasn't taught she was just knew what to do." Dumbledore stated as Draco step aside.

"That can't be same she-beast of dragon." Ron stated as he look Draco "She actually look like wizard or at least human."

Harry can feel his heart racing the sight of Draco and her beauty; Draco can pick up Harry's heart beat which in turn cause her to blush.

"After the banquet, Draco will lead you all to your respect dorm." Dumbledore stated as Draco nod as she wait for everyone to be done. During dinner Harry just stared at Draco thinking does she even eat at all. The Beauxbatons were done first and Draco led them to respect dorm. When Draco returns the Durmstrang were done some of them took interested in Draco for her beauty, but none of them approach her.

Draco took sigh when she made back to her cell.

"You know you can stay at our house, Miss Malfoy." Professor Snape stated looking at young dragon. Draco nod and follow him into house of Slytherin.

**/**

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter since I had snow for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to PotterinCanada, for your review and I hope I answer this question in this chapter. I don't not own anything expect Thorne and Obsidian.**

**/**

"Tell me Professor Snape, why did you call Miss Malfoy?" Draco asks as she follows Snape out of her chamber.

"You look like Malfoy with your snow white/silver hair and silver eyes, and stubborn attitude." Snape respond as he led the way to Slytherin house.

"Is that problem?" Snape asks opening the doors.

"No, I just never felt part of family in long time; are there any Malfoys left." Draco asks looking for empty room.

"No, they all past away after the great wizard war," Snape respond as he open the door to the room where Draco will be staying.

"Were you close to family?" Draco asks as she lay on the bed.

"Only the mother and good night, Miss Malfoy," Snape respond as he was about the close the door.

"Wait Professor Snape, you can call me Draco but it's just you and me you call me Miss Malfoy and thank you for last name." Draco said with smile on her face as Snape closed the door. Draco was slowly consumed into slumber.

In Draco's Dream:

_The wind blowing through Draco's hair when she was kid not fearing hunter; seeing her closer friends flying high in the sky knowing it was matter of time before she will start flying soon. _

"_Draco," Her mother called from their cave they call home. Draco race back inside seeing her mother lying on her side with swallow belly Draco ran over to her._

"_Yes Mummy, what do you need?" Draco asks as she lay down next to her. _

"_I want you to go to the meadow and bring some daisy for the baby." Her mother asks her as Draco nod and got up on and starts to run. Draco found the meadow in no time the sun was shinnying bright today so her scale started to reflect. After few minutes of soft silence there was loud roar that ripe through the meadow and she recognized that roar it was her father fearing for the worst she head back to her mother. _

_Once she got back to the cave she saw her mother bloody corpse and her stomach cut open and the egg destroy smash to thousand pieces. _

"_Mummy," Draco stated too afraid asks what happen. _

"_Draco honey, you're alright." Her father stated in grief streak moment looking his only child. _

"_What happen to, Mummy?" Draco asks not trying to cry already knowing what happen. _

"_She sleeping honey and same with the baby, but they never wake up again." Her father stated as he hold her. Draco starts to bawl the loss of her mother and baby brother/sister. _

"_Come on honey we need get move on so no other hunters can find us." Her father stated as he carry her away. He put her on his back when shift into his dragon form and flew off. During their flight they were attack by archers thinking her father kidnap her. One of the arrows was coated of dragon blood very lethal to another dragon hit him in the heart. Her father grabs her and throw farther that no one saw her were she land. _

"_Daddy," Draco cries out as she saw crash down as her race over to him he didn't throw her too far. Once she got near her father dead body she holds his dragon head. _

"_Please don't go I lost mummy and I don't lose you too." As she cried holding her father head pry to highest gods to make this stop. _

"_Well we got a cry baby." One of the hunters said as hold up his cross –bow. _

_Draco looks up seeing Harry Potter pull the trigger._

Draco woke up bathing in cold sweat with tries running down her face. Draco never remembers a day in her life where she cry so hard then that day seeing both parents' dead. She shook it off and tries to remind herself everything will be alright and pick pep talk she roll out of bed landing on her ass.

"Fuck," Draco cuss as she got looking in her closet. All was in the closet was Hogwarts's school uniform then lastly was her uniform for the Triwizard Tournament it was green on her left and on her right sleeve was green as well and black pants. When Draco turn around the shirt she notice open holes so she fit her wings. This was lovely feature for her. Draco looks outside seeing last final touches they are doing for their champions and their partners it will be matter of minutes before they announce the first task. Draco quickly throws her uniform ready to meet up with Thorne and other creatures outside were they will get feed most creatures don't get feed with partners or at least that was Draco's condition. Draco was half way there when she was stop by Thorne.

"What's the matter, Thorne?" Draco asks a little concern nothing for the fact this will he his first year being parting up someone and also finding out your dragon and didn't get much training in from older dragon with Draco scolding herself for letting young dragon entering these kinds games he was not ready for it.

"I'm just nervous that I won't do as well as you or others." Thorne stated looking down to his feet.

"My dear our job as partners is to keep wizard safe." She said soft voice hugging the Ravenclaw boy "if you are any trouble roar and I'll come."

Then bells rang signaling lunch was over "good luck, Thorne and remember you are stronger than you think." Draco stated as she let go of him.

Draco was wait for Potter show up at that time she watch Thorne and Cedric and how well they preform they were up against Swedish Short-Snout fast little bastard that's all Draco got say. Throne shift into dog to gets attention while Cedric went after the egg not bad plan Draco thought. Next were Fleur and her partner they had face the Common Welsh Green they quite revered only stay tops of mountains. Then came Viktor and his partner facing against the Chinese Fireball Draco didn't know much about this one then previous two so she watch how these two would handle it. Viktor and his partner did amazing job the only trouble is the fact the smash the real egg. Then it came down to Draco and Potter before they enter Draco stated "I'll enter first so you can easily get egg." as she enter arena first it was made of jagged rocks and deep pit.

After couple steps in the arena tail was slam near Draco knocking her to the ground as she crawl away from the tail.

"Draco," Harry shouted as he race over.

"What are you doing you idiot! She has us corner know." Draco shouted as Harry grab hold Draco's hand and ran away from it.

"What type breed is that?" Harry asks as they try climbing the jagged rocks.

"She a Hungarian Horntail and one of most dangerous breed ever they can fly up to 0 to 150 miles per hour and their fire breathing range fifty feet." Draco answering as the Horntail slams tail knocking then farther away from the egg into creves.

"Potter, just run while fight her off." Draco explains her plan.

"Are you nuts?" Harry shouted as Draco was knocking forward.

"Just let me handle this." Draco shouted as she shift into her dragon form fight back with her flames. Everyone started in aww of the Silver Dragon.

"Your wand Harry uses your wand!" Hermione shouted Draco was too busy pinning the other dragon. The Hungarian slashes neck causing Draco roar out in pain.

"_What you standing you idiot get the egg!"_ Draco thought as Harry look at her nodding running for the egg. The Hungarian knock Draco back landing her on her back the Hungarian to chance slam its tail Draco's belly there was blood spatter on floor and on Hungarian's tail while Draco rip our horrible roar of pain. Harry quickly hide behind a boulder as the Hungarian spat out flames again out of knick of his right eye he sees a broom flying by he wait for the flames died down and took the chance and ran for it jumping on the broom flying around arena. Harry tries get near the golden egg blow out more flames. Draco tries not to pass out due lack blood but she can see the chain getting weak and finely breaking. Forcing Harry to leave the arena along with dragon Draco pushes the pain aside and flew right after them. Draco had tough time keep up with them since she heavily wound on her stomach but she manage to slam the horntail into side of mountains, but causing more damage to her left wing. Horntail fought back pushing Draco into the walls of the mountains falling to her doom.

"Draco," Harry shouted looking as Draco plummet to the ground.

"_Trust me, Harry,"_ those were Draco last thoughts as Horntail shifts its attention towards Harry. Harry counties fly around the school keep an eye for the horntail dragon. Harry was knocking off his broom sliding off the roof if he didn't catch the window the broom was long gone. Harry saw dragon taking it's spot on the roof.

"_Need a little help." _Those words snap back into Harry's thoughts.

"_Draco,"_ Harry thought out loudly seeing glimpse of sliver under him.

"_Who else, now get on my back quick."_ Draco thought as she flew up next to Harry; he got hold Draco's neck and flew off. Right behind them was Horntail dragon.

"Does thing ever give up." Harry asks as he holds on tight to Draco.

They flew under bridge Draco keeps her distance away from the horntail dragon; Harry can see her blood on her neck and it still hasn't healed yet. The horntail blew its flame causing small pain for Draco.

"_Draco, do you trust me?"_ Harry thought as look over to second bridge.

"_At this point I have to." _Draco thought as she turns towards the second bridge; the horntail dragon bit Draco's tail in turn she roar in pain but flew past bridge, but horntail dragon knocking the bridge over the two dragons roar and Harry screaming.

Everyone was looking around trying to see if they spot Harry or the silver dragon. Everyone fear the worst that all three of didn't make it.

Draco roared out for victory as they flew back into the arena still very shaken from her fight with Hungarian Horntail. Draco knock Potter down so he reach the golden egg while Draco land on her left side causing more pain on her left wing. Draco kept the pain to herself.

"_Just pick up the stupid egg, Potter."_ Draco thought looking at Harry. Harry left up the egg in victory and race over to Draco were she shift into her human form. Draco was naked cover in her blood her stomach split open. Harry removes his robe and covers her up. Draco passes out.

**/**

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter and remember to leave a review or PM me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating things got hectic for me and I want to thank tell for your review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of **_**Hunter and Dragon.**_

**/**

Draco's Mind:

My head, one minute I'm flying for my life with Potter on my back now here I'm in bright white room. Oh my great dragons I'm dead, wait, if I'm dead where are the rest the dragon that perish before me and the Great Golden Dragon it was suppose pick up my lifeless body and drop me in Death Valley of Dragons where most dragons lay there to rest, or at least that was my father spoke about when I turn seven year before both my parents were brutally murder in front of me. Come on Draco wake up, wake up.

Out of Draco's Mind:

Draco snap her eyes open as she shot up from where she lying.

"Easy Draco, we don't want you to open your stitches and don't talk too much that slash on your neck did number on you. Since you are dragon a lot of our spells didn't work on you so we had to resort to potion and stitches." The nurse informed Draco as she whip up the next brew of potion. Draco was only ten years old when she found most dragons are immune to spells since their scales act like coat of armor, but it only meant she had stay alive long enough to get her scale strong enough for that also, meant that younger you are the more likely to be weak against spells since your scale has fully developed and it depends on spell and where it hits you.

Draco looks around her surrounding trying figure out where she is.

"Is there something wrong, my dear?" The nurse asks looking at Draco with worry eyes.

"I'm fine ma'am, thank you for asking." Draco reply with smile.

"Good because you have visitors should send them?" Nurse asks as she put down the potion. Draco nod for the visitors entering.

"Well isn't Ms. Dragonbreathe did you enjoy beauty sleep." Fred state as he walk next to Draco; Draco place careful attention on the Weasley twins.

"Be nice Fred, she did save Harry from the Horntail." Ginny stated glaring at her older brother. Draco looks down not making eye contact.

"How are you, Potter?" Draco asks resting her head against bedpost.

"I'm fine, and you?" Harry replies starting at the dragon that save his life and risk her own life.

Draco sigh "I had better days, and where the golden egg?" Harry pulled out the golden egg.

"Well, what are you waiting for open it." Draco stated as Harry try to open but it refuse to open it.

"Let me see." Draco stated when she was about to reach the egg glowed sending brusted of lighting blot took place on Harry's forehead and to Draco's left forearm.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ron shouted he they catch Harry. Both teens scream in pain. After the pain subside the lightning bolt became a scared on Harry's forehead and Draco's left forearm.

"What just happen?" Hermione ask looking between her best friend and the dragon.

"They bond." Cedric stated looking at the teens.

"They what?" Everyone shouted as both teens gain back conscious.

"Not like that." Draco budded in "as in he is my rider and I'm his dragon. Whatever spells Potter knows I know and as pain goes he can feel as well. All champions go thought it with their panthers this will determine their strength of their trust."

Everyone stay silence until Ginny broke the silence "Is it permanent?"

"I don't know." Draco answers looking at the young Weasley.

"I'm done answering question. Nurse fixes my left wing so I can leave." Draco order looking at the Nurse.

The nurse ran to cabinet grabbing dry leaves and water, but she came back Draco was gone.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I have one question and it's really important." Thorne stated looking at the older dragon.

"What," Draco growl looking at the young dragon.

"Do you know of Obsidian dragon?" Throne asks looking at Draco. Draco tense at the name.

"Why do you ask?" Draco ask looking Ravenclaw boy.

"I can hear his heartbeat outside. He must be few miles away from us." Thorne said looking at glass window.

"Bastard I told him to stay away." Draco roars out as her wings pop out as she stood up flying through the glass window.

"Come on she could gone that far." Harry stated as Throne and Cedric follow after him.

"What happen," The Nurse ask looking at the remaining group of teenagers.

"Where did she go?" The Nurse asks they all point at the broken windows.

"We don't know one minute we were talking about this Obsidian dragon then she flew through the window." Fred explain "and Harry, Cedric, and Throne are flowing Draco." George stated as he finishing Fred sentence.

With Draco:

Draco POV:

"WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!" I thought as I flew right behind Obsidian. I blew out my silver flames, but he counter back with his black flames. His flames were stronger than mine. If I want chance of winning this battle I have to go all out as my dragon form. Obsidian know it too so that's why we took this battle higher up in the sky as shift into my scales as well did Obsidian. We circle one another trying to catch one another off guard with each other flames.

"_My dear queen, why do we fight? We must be fighting the dragon hunters and the wizard world that plaque our once preciously life." _Obsidian stated looking at me.

"_You're not my king and will never be your queen. All I want is harmony between the hunters and wizard so dragon can go back into hiding." _I roar out him hoping knocking any sense back into him.

"_That's the point my queen I'm tired of hiding! I'm tired watching these fleshly human beings destroy our world that we pave for our children!" _Obsidian roars out as he charges at me pining me to face of the mountain.

With Harry, Cedric, and Throne:

Thorne was able to shift into his true form a Hellfire Wyvern with black scale and simmering red scale on his wings and belly.

"_I can't find her."_ Throne said mind-linking with Cedric.

"He can't find Draco, Harry." Cedric stated as they flew through small valley between the mountains.

"Keep looking she must be somewhere." Harry stated then they heard roar, but this roar was lower than Draco's roar.

"We got go higher to find her." Harry shout as Cedric ease up Throne through the clouds. There they spot Draco fighting Obsidian dragon.

"DRACO," Harry shouts causing both dragons look over.

"_So may queen has follower and he's descended of hunter, but better yet he's Potter the same Potter's that slayed most of our kind."_ Obsidian thought looking at Draco as he pushes her further into the mountain. Draco knows right away Obsidian will go after her friends if she didn't react right away. Draco rise her right claw slash his face going right to left downwards. Obsidian belt out in pain as he release Draco. Draco took a chance and slam Obsidian into another mountain.

"_Come on," _Draco roar as Thorne follow right behind. Obsidian roars out as he follows Draco and Thorne, but gave up when they got close to Hogwarts.

They made back to Quidditch Pitch were the rest of group was waiting for them. Thorne and Draco shift back into their human form.

"What the hell you three thinking!" Draco shouts looking at her rider and her counter partner.

"Let me answer that you're weren't thinking at all!" Draco answers yelling at the three boys as they hung their head in shame.

"Forget it I'm going see Dumbledore and report this incident, and don't follow me." Draco stated in harsh tone as she shifts back and about to take off when Harry spoke. "Wait Draco, who is this Obsidian dragon and what does he want?" Harry ask Draco stop in he track she turn around giving him cold glare.

"Obsidian is dragon you don't want mess with his power surpassing my own powers. He wants destroy ever living being that wasn't dragon. He's self proclaim King of Dragons and sees me as his queen. The reason behind that goes back when we were young the Obsidian clans were becoming restless so my father arranges marriage between the next bloodline of Silver and Obsidian. Once the arrangement was made he took this arrangement to the Golden Dragon where he bless this arrangement, but I don't want this marriage so after this Triwizard Tournament I'll be leaving that's if I survive another round with Obsidian. Know if you need I'll be seeing Dumbledore." Draco finishes her story as she turn into her dragon form and flew off.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Cedric ask looking at Harry.

"Nothing I need call someone." Harry said as he left the pitch.

**/**

**AN: I'm sorry I didn't update soon things got hectic for me, but I'll try to update more for this fanfic. So please leave review or PM if your shy and I'll see you guys soon bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to Beathprincess23 and liveyere for your review. I hope you like this next chapter of **_**Hunter and Dragon.**_

**/**

"Dumbledore, I want word with you!" Draco shouts as she appears at his balcony.

"What's the problem, Draco?" Dumbledore ask as he approaches Draco handing her robe.

"Obsidian is the problem!" Draco roars taking the robe and wraps herself in it.

"I see he finally broke through the shield." Dumbledore stated as he took his seat.

"What do we do?" Draco asks as she steps off the balcony and enters Dumbledore's study.

"For one stop leading him; he'll go after you and just you, second keep our guest safe from him, and lastly don't let your guard down, Draco; if you claim this dragon is the most dangerous out of all then we is out most to be prepare for anything." Dumbledore state as Draco head to book case that hide her from the world that is her true home; Dumbledore watch Draco head back to her cage.

"Are you going to be okay, Draco?" Dumbledore ask before Draco took her next step.

"Yeah, I just need clear my head." Draco answers as she in step further into her cage shifting into her true form.

With Harry:

_To: Mom and Dad_

_How is everything? Everything here in Hogwarts is okay. Except I got pair up with dragon for this year Triwizard Tournament and trust me I didn't want this to happen. Right now I have bigger problem its called Obsidian. What do you have more information about Obsidian Dragon and what happen during the Hunter and Dragon War? Please write back._

_From: Harry Potter your son_

Harry finishes writing his note as he attaches his note to Hedwig leg. Hedwig took flight; Harry watches Hedwig flew away until he couldn't see her anymore.

Harry's Parents:

"James, we have letter, and it's from Harry." Lily shout with smile on her face as she saw Hedwig coming closer, but there was silence from James' study. When Hedwig land on the window balcony Lily open the window to let Hedwig in.

"What do you have there girl?" Lily asks as she took the note.

Lily skims the note when her stomach hit the ground.

"James," Lily race upstairs to James' study; when Lily open door she didn't except the scene that unravel. There was Obsidian sitting in James' chair feet prop up on the desk, and him holding James' head while his body lied on ground.

"My dear Lily, may how much you age since we last met." Obsidian spoke as he got up from his seat as he drops the head, and walks towards Lily.

"I could agree more, and looks like you pick up new scar." Lily state as she back up to door; Obsidian let out low growl causing Lily to flinch.

"Thanks to your new tactic on us dragon; my mate doesn't even remember me anymore she see me as you; you those filthy hunters like your husband." Obsidian growl as he grabs Lily by throat and throw her across the room. Lily had no time to pull out her wand when Obsidian sank his teeth into Lily throat.

"What a shame I thought you'll put more fight than your pathetic husband, but I was wrong." Obsidian smirks as he walks back downstairs seeing the owl along with angry animagus.

"Ah Black, what honor to see you again how was Azkaban?" Obsidian greets Sirius Black as he enters the kitchen.

"Where are Lily and James?" Sirius asks keeping close eye on the dark scale dragon.

"They took long trip and they are not coming back." Obsidian answers as he grabs pen and paper.

"What are you doing, Obsidian?" Sirius asks looking at Obsidian.

"Your Godson wants know about me, and about the war that your foolish friends were part of." Obsidian answers as wrote down in one sentence, and attaching the note to Hedwig.

"Now you excuse me Sirius, I have someone to visit." Obsidian states as he step pass animagus.

Sirius grabs ahold of the dragon by the collar and shoves him against the wall "Listen here you monster if you dare hurt Harry I'll kill you." Sirius threatens.

"Tell me Sirius, how are you going to do that. Your spells are weak against me even the three unforgivable curse can't even touch me." Obsidian stated with smirk on his face as Sirius let go Obsidian's collar.

"All I'm asking is keep your dirty Godson away from my mate, and I don't have to kill him too." Obsidian said as he pushes Sirius back as he exist the Potter's house. Before he left area he took big breath and blow out his black flames causing the house to catch on fire. Meanwhile Sirius escapes the fire trap in his dog state running over to Hogwarts.

Draco POV:

"I'm coming for you my dear queen." Those were words that shook me to very core and keep me wake for good two days.

"Draco, are you ever coming out?" Dumbledore ask looking at the girl behind her cage.

"No, not until the next task is announced." Draco answer holding the robe closer to her, and the scent on the robe smell familiar, but she can't quite place finger on it.

"Can you at least me give me back the robe since you have nice clothes back at your dorm." Dumbledore stated while I groan.

"Let me change back at my dorm and I'll return the robe to its rightful owner." I stated as I hang on to the robe as if it was my mother wings when I was little. I got out of cage and use the secret passage to find my why back to Slytherin house.

"Where have you been, Draco?" Snape ask in his monotone voice looking at me when I enter my room.

"I was hiding." I answer taking off the unknown robe and grabbing my Slytherin uniform. Snape turn around and wait until I was done changing.

"What do you exactly need from me, Snape?" I ask as he turns around after I finish changing.

"The Ministry came by after your performance in your first task." Snape stated look directly at me.

"So," I stated waiting for answer.

"They think having wild dragon in the school is too dangerous-"I cut off Snape "What do they mean to dangerous they hardly even know just the stories that hunters made up." I shout looking at Snape with anger.

"…but they can overlook the rules if you finish the next three years here as a student." Snape finish his sentence while I sigh brush my hands through my hair.

"Fine, I'll do it." I stated in anger still in my voice.

"Good, you're already late for first class." Snape stated as he grab my arm and led the to Professor McGonagall class.

I could hear her talking about the Yule Ball that was coming up.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall I have new student for you." Snape stated as he push me forward. I can feel all eyes on me.

"Please introduce yourself, young lady." Professor McGonagall stated I shift back and forth.

"My name is Draco." I answer feel my stomach getting twist into knots.

"Draco what," McGonagall press forward making me more uneasy to say surname that was given to me.

"Draco Malfoy," I answer completely as I took spot with girls.

Normal POV:

"As I was saying the Yule Ball is tradition in the Triwizard Tournament it has been around for long time. On Christmas Eve night we and our guest gather in the Great Hall as the represent of school we must show formality and grace. Lastly the Yule Ball is a formal dance." McGonagall stated as everyone whisper or groan about it.

"Silence, The House of Godric Gryffindor commands respect of wizard world for nearly ten centuries and I won't have you destroying by acting like babbling, bubbling, ban of buffoons. Dancing is letting the body breath, and for every girl inside there is swan slumbering ready to take flight." McGonagall explain as she gesture over to the ladies.

"I don't Draco is anything but swan. She'll probably eat us." Ron whisper to Harry as some of the guys laugh.

"For the boys there is lion ready to prance, Mister Weasley." McGonagall stated looking at Ron.

"Will you join me?" McGonagall said as she extends her hand. Ron got as he dread this encounter.

"Better yet, Draco an you please steps forward." McGonagall said as Draco sigh as she step forward.

"Now put your right hand around Draco's waist." McGonagall said as both teen look at the Professor.

Ron finally put his arm around Draco's waists McGonagall start the count. After few smooth movements McGonagall spoke up again "Everyone gathers together." The girls stood up while the boys look down or away from girls. That's when Neville Longbottom stood up walk over to Ginny for the practice dance; everything was going great until Draco squeezes Ron's hand a little too hard.

"Ow," Ron shot as Draco step back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware of my strength." Draco apologizes and ran out of the classroom.

"Ms. Malfoy," McGonagall call out, but Draco was already running in the corridor, and stop at court yard. Draco leans on pillars as she tries to catch her breath.

"Why long face my dear, no, girl with such beauty should have long face." A voice captures Draco's attention. Draco looks up to see it was one of Durmstrang boys better yet he was the protector of this year champion.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name Ms." The boy continue to talk giving Draco a small smile.

"Malfoy, but I prefer Draco." Draco answers giving him small smile; she looks away with tint of blush on her cheeks.

"Draco, what beautiful name for beautiful dragon." He stated as took her hand giving light kiss on her hand.

"You have my name. What's your name?" Draco asks with blush still on her face.

"Vikas Ivanov," Vikas answer as he let go of Draco's hand.

"…but back to my question why long face, Draco?" Vikas ask as he lean on the pillar next to her.

"It's nothing really." Draco lied and Vikas know.

"Wizard never understood us dragons. Especially if they are hunters or friends of hunters." Vikas said as he watch react to his words.

"Can never agree more with you. It's not my fault my strong enough to crush your hand, or get along with wizard in normal class setting." Draco rants as she stop ranting she notice laughing at her.

"What so funny?" Draco asks looking at Vikas.

"I didn't you had such hater to wizard." Vikas answer as he finishes his laughing fit.

"Yeah, well not all wizards are all bad." Draco replay as she looks Vikas.

"I can't agree more on that and I was wondering if you'll like to be my date at Yule Ball." Vikas ask looking at Draco with smile.

"I'll be honor to attend Yule Ball with you, Vikas." Draco answers giving him shy smile.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Harry's voice broke the atmosphere and bring the two dragons back to real world.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco asks getting back to her serious self.

"Can I speak to you private?" Harry ask Draco right way know it was important if Harry stated it was private. Vikas nod and Draco left with Harry right way. When they got far away from Vikas, Draco asks "What happen?"

"This," Harry said as he hand Draco the letter.

It read _Ask Draco, she has all answer. –Obsidian _Draco's stomach drop.

"Where did you get this letter?" Draco asks looking at Harry.

"I just got back from Hedwig." Harry responds to Draco's question.

"We need see Dumbledore now." Draco stated as they head to Dumbledore's studies.

Once they got Dumbledore's studies they were greet by the Ministry and Sirius Black.

"Ministry and Sirius Black, what great timing you have to see Dumbledore." Draco said look at the most powerful wizards of all time.

"Sirius, why are you here?" Harry asks looking at his Godfather.

"We have tragic new for you Harry." Dumbledore spoke as the Ministry gives Harry apologetic looks.

"Harry your parents are dead. They were killed by Obsidian and burn down the house. That was just warning for him." Sirius said looking at his godson.

"Warning for what?" Harry ask looking confuse.

"A warning to stay away from his property." Draco answers looking at Harry with worry eyes.

**/**

**AN: This was the longest chapter I ever wrote and I hope you guys like this new chapter. So please review or PM on the story so far. **


End file.
